News
by I am done with this
Summary: Belarus comes back to Russia's to tell him something after being away for three months
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hetalia and I never will. That is why it is a fanfiction. This was written for a friend based off of a Role Play with another friend. Hope you like it!**

I sat anxiously as I waited for Big Brother to enter the room. I haven't stepped foot in this house for three months and a lot has changed. When Big Brother walked in his face fell into relief but quickly turned to slight irritation. I stood up instinctively laying a hand on my stomach.

"Hello Belarus, what brought you back home?" I took in a deep breath closing my eyes slightly

"There is something I need to tell you . . ." I told him feeling a lump in my through as I talked. Russia gave a questional look but sat down in one of the large leather chairs, indicating for me to sit back down.

"What is it?" He asked. I sighed and looked down at my hands smiling slightly at the ring on my left hand.

"I'm pregnant . . ." I whispered. Russia's eyes widened and stared at me in shock.

"Y-your kidding right?" I shook my head no and I could feel the irritation steaming off him. "Is this your was at getting back at me for not saying yes to you?" He screamed, jumping to his feet.

"N-no! Big Brother I don't want to marry you anymore!" I said standing up. Russia gave a look of disbelief then something caught his eye. Grabbing my left wrist he raised my hand between our faces.

"What is this?" He growled indicating the ring on my finger/

"An engagement ring." I said looking Russia in the eyes, those eyes grew cold as he glared at me

"From who?" He asked, grip tightening around my wrist.

"Gilbert . . . I mean . . . P-prussia" Russia's face fell into shock

"Your kidding me . . ." I pulled my wrist from Russia's grasp standing tall.

"Nyet. I'm not. I love Prussia and he loves me." Russia bowed his head slightly, small laughs falling from his mouth.

"How? . . . How the hell did this happen?" Russia started voice on edge, "He's not an actual county! And you fell in love with him!" His voice grew stronger in volume and insanity. His head snapped up, purple eyes piercing.

"I'm not going to waist my time explaining this to you Big Brother . . . I'll be on my way . . ." I said turning towards the door. Russia grabbed my arm forcing me to stop.

"No you wont" His voice was cold and dark. His grip tightened on my arm as his other snaked around my waist. "You won't be having this child." He whispered digging his nails into my stomach. I froze feeling his cold eyes glare at the back of my head.

"W-what?" I asked, voice cracking. He laughed, a cold demonic laugh

"I wont let you bring that mongrel's child into this world" He started dragging me out of the room.

"B-big Brother! How could you say that!" I screamed trying to pull myself from him. He said nothing pulling me out of his house and into the cold Russian air. I continued to fight him as he drug me along. Then I noticed where we were going. "Big Brother, please, don't make me do this, please!" I cried as he pulled me through the doors of the large building. He ignored my plea talking to someone quickly and quietly.

I was soon pulled from Russia's grasp and dragged down the hall. I screamed at them to let me go, that I didn't want this, but they only looked at me with pity. I looked at Russia again and he gave me a sick demonic grin

"I told you you weren't going to have this child." He said before turning on his heel and leaving.

**Well what do you think? R & R pwese!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hokay! Second chapter . . . I do not own Hetalia nor will I ever . . .**

**Human names used**

~*~ Prussia's POV ~*~

I knew something was wrong the second I looked at Natalia's tear streaked face. I jumped to my feet quickly hugging her tightly but still careful of the fact she's pregnant.

"M-mein Schwaz! (My treasure) V-Vhat's Vrong?" My voice cracked as I brushed her hair out of her eyes. I had never seen Natalia so distraught and it scared me.

"I-i went to tell Big Brother today . . ." Her voice trailed off and the tears came faster

"And vhat? N-natalia vhat did he do!" I could hear the panic in my voice. Everyone knew Russia's violent nature and I was scared to think of what he did to his little sister.

"H-he made me get rid of her . . ." She wrapped her arms around me crying into my chest

"G-get rid of her . . ." I was stunned. Had Russia really forced Natalia into an abortion? She nodded and clung to me more. I sighed sitting down on the couch, pulling her onto my lap. "Vhat should ve do?" I asked thankful for my steady voice.

"I-i dont know . . ." She cried, resting her head on my shoulder, I could feel my eyes harden as I thought of an idea.

"Ve'll avenge her . . ." Natalia looked up at me confused

"H-how?" My response was simple

"I'll take something special from Russia, I'll take avay something he cares about . . ." I could just barely hear her mutter Latvia's name under her breath. I sighed brushing her hair out of her eyes again. She looked at me tears in her eyes again

"Don't get hurt . . ." She muttered into my shoulder. I smiled standing up slipping her onto the couch.

"I von't" I whispered kissing her on the top of the head. I walked over to the hall closet, feeling Natalia's eyes on my back. I pulled a gun out of the closet, placing it in my pants. I looked back at her, her eyes wide in almost fear.

"D-don't hurt him!" She screamed jumping to her feet. I wrapped her into another firm hug

"I vont, I'm just going to scare him a little" I reluctantly let go of her and walked to the door. "Evertything vill be all right" I told her before exiting the house.


End file.
